Chaos from One World to Another
by Bloom Flower
Summary: When a shard of the jewel accidently opened up the well and allow entrance to anyone, the person can cross over and back freely to and from the modern world! Who will see the new age and what kind of mischief and chaos follows?


**A/N:** Hello! This is like the most random fic ever so, yeah... Inuyasha and the others somehow stumbled magically into Kagome's world and causes destruction in their every step. :D Hopefully this fic won't be too bad... Anyways, read and review! If you can make it that far through all the weirdness... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Thank you.

Warnings: Uh, weirdness, OOC, character bashing, randomness...and just weirdness and randomness, since there's a lot of that.

**Chaos from One World to Another**

Chapter One:** Travel Between Worlds**

It was a clear and still morning. The sun peeked out from behind the dark clouds. The rainstorm last night has almost everything it touched wet. Dew still rest on almost all the blades of grass but they slid off as a teenaged girl in a green and white school uniform.

She was carrying a yellow backpack as she skipped through the wet grass. "I'll be back later, guys!" she hollered over her shoulder to the shadows behind her.

The shadows quickly took shape of three humans and a little fox. Panting can be heard as they ran to catch up with the girl.

"Kagome, hold on!" yelled the hanyou in a bright red kimono.

"Kagome Hiragishi. A fifteen year old girl that is the reincarnation of the tragic priestess, Kikyou. She was pulled into her well by some ugly demon and into this world. There's more but I'm getting too tired so I'll skip to her hobbies. Kagome's hobbies includes going between worlds, yelling "Osuwari", enjoying long walks on the beach, and-" Miroku stopped as the Hiraikotsu smacked him on the head.

Everyone stopped and turned to look at the monk who now has a big bump on his head.

"Miroku, I think I know myself and I think Inuyasha, Sango, and Shippo knows who I am already..." Kagome said slowly.

"I guess... I don't why I introduced you all of a sudden..." explained the monk.

Kagome then turned to Inuyasha and instruct him before her departure of the feudal era. "Inuyasha, I'll only be gone for a little bit..." She continues on but the ears she was talking to wasn't listening.

"Inuyasha... and whatever my last name is. A powerful, strong, and handsome hanyou that has taken down thousands with his claws alone. The impeccable hanyou that wields the powerful and heavy sword that can destroy a hundred demons in one strike. A totally hot hanyou whose brother is jealous of. HAHAHA! In your face, Sesshoumaru! You're just jealous because I got the looks! Be jealous, everyone! I'm the best, so in your face! My hobbies includes looking for the jewel shards, running after Kikyou for no reason whatsoever, getting huge bruises due to Kagome's 'osuwari' incantation, being forever handsome, ignoring jealous glances, and slaying demons to protect the weak, 'cause well, I'm strong. Master Inuyasha! Ruler of the world and strongest and not to mention, most handsome hanyou ever, baby!"

"Osuwari."

A loud bam reached the ears of the surrounding people. They looked at the hanyou that was now half buried in dirt. He quickly jumped up and raised a fist at Kagome.

"Why did you do that, Kagome!" he asked with anger flashing in his amber eyes.

Kagome ignored his question and raised her right eyebrow instead. "A powerful, strong, handsome hanyou? A totally hot hanyou? Ruler of the world? Inuyasha, since when have you been the ruler of the world? And since when is Sesshoumaru jealous of your looks!"

She looked closer at him. The others peered in as well to look at the hanyou.

Inuyasha blinked...So they had heard what he was saying... Then again, he _was_ saying it out loud. "You can just tell from his facial expression! He is so jealous! That little calm expression he puts on! It's just a facade to hide the fact that he's totally jealous of me!"

"Sesshoumaru uses that face for all his emotions!" said Kagome abruptly.

"Uh..." Inuyasha searches his mind for another reasonable excuse but he had turned into a dead-end.

"The impeccable hanyou, eh?" emitted Sango. She chuckled. Miroku and Shippo followed behind. Fits of laughter echoed in Inuyasha's ears as he turned bright red. Kagome has begun to laugh also. But then she stopped.

"Why were you introducing yourself?" she asked.

"Uh... Because I thought I had to do it!" Inuyasha quickly stammered. But in his mind, he thought, '_And because I'm such a powerful, strong, and handsome hanyou! Oh yeah, and because I'm hot, baby!'_

"Sango and whatever her last name is too. A demon slayer in the village of... Demon slayers. Her village wiped out by her brother who was controlled by Naraku. Her hobbies include hitting Miroku with her Hiraikotsu, chasing after him, and searching for Naraku. That's Miroku with that huge bump on his head, the monk who chase after woman. His family was cursed with a wind tunnel in his right hand which sucks up everything in its path. It is very useful to take care of trash and garbage. And it is I, the amazing Shippo!" Shippo yelled aloud. "I am the most powerful fox demon in the entire world! HAHAHA! I protect the weak and young with my amazing powers! Be jealous! Be-"

He was cut short as Inuyasha's fist clamped down on his little head. "What do you you're doing!"

"Err...nothing!" he quickly stammered as he and Inuyasha thought at the same time, '_I'm so powerful, baby!'_

"Okay... Weirdness... Anyways, I'll see you guys later! Bye!" With that, Kagome jumps into the well. Without her noticing, the glass bottle containing the jewel shards slipped out of her shirt and falls on the cold hard ground. Kagome slips through into her own time before she realized that the jar was missing from her grasp.

"Oh well, so now we wait until she comes back," said Miroku as he departed. Soon they all followed him and left but then Inuyasha jumped in after Kagome.

"I'll be back later too!" he yelled as he jumped in.

"Oh well," said Sango as she followed Shippo and Miroku away from the scene.

From the hidden eyes of a wandering priestess within the forest behind them, her eyes followed their actions. Kikyou stared at the gang till they disappeared from her sight completely.

"Kikyou, the tragic priestess who died for Inuyasha, her love, and was reincarnated back into this world. Her hobbies include searching for Naraku, wandering lonely in the middle of nowhere and...and...and... Dude, is that all you do?" asked a small demon by her feet.

"Huh? Hey!" she yelled at the demon by her feet in surprise.

The demon scurried away for fear that she might step on him or shoot him with her arrow. "You are so boring!"

"Hey! And no that is not all I do! I don't wander in the middle of nowhere! I wander in the middle of forests! And I am not a dude!" she yelled back.

After looking after the demon as it ran away for its life, she made her way to the well and looked in. Then randomly, she fell in. Why? 'Cause I felt like it.

The jewel shards dropped by Kagome somehow created the portal between the two worlds and thus, Kikyou traveled to Kagome's world. But someone else witnessed her fall from underneath the trees of the forest.

Sesshoumaru, Jaken, and Rin followed her with their eyes as she fell in and went to Kagome's world. "Lord Sesshoumaru. Powerful and handsome dog demon of all the lands! His hobbies include fighting his head off with Inuyasha, looking for ways to get that freaking sword of Inuyasha's, and well... senselessly travel around with no known destination taking me and Rin with him. Also, he-"

Jaken stopped talking when Sesshoumaru's fist clamped down on his green head. "That's enough, Jaken."

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru," he weakly replied as he stroke his injury on his head.

_'He didn't mention that I'm totally hotter than Inuyasha!' _Sesshoumaru thought with a sly grin._ 'Oh yeah. Sesshoumaru, you are one hot and powerful demon of the West, baby! Ya betta believe it, fo sho!'_

The trio made their way to the well and peered inside. Nothing but darkness stared back at them. "I'm going to check it out," announced Sesshoumaru as he jumped

in the wall.

"But my Lord! Why now?" asked Jaken.

"'Cause I'm cool like that," he replied back as he flashed a victory sign to no one in particular and disappeared from their sights.

"Lord Sesshoumaru is gone..." said Rin.

"I can see that, girl!" yelled Jaken as he signed, then prepared to jump in too. "Let's go, Rin. We must follow Lord Sesshoumaru." With that, he jumped in as Rin followed.

With each fall for the three of them, the portal opened up and allowed them to enter into the modern world.

Unknown to the trio, Naraku was staring off at them with Kagura and Kanna. "Hmmm, interesting..." Naraku quietly said as he too took off toward the well with Kagura and Kanna following close by to do his bidding.

"If Sesshoumaru and the others can easily penetrate the barrier of that well, then..." Naraku stopped then pondered to himself.

"So what? Are you going to go in as well, Naraku?" asked an impatient woman with a fan named Kagura.

"Well, it does looks fun... but just in case!" he replied as he grabbed Kagura's wrist and pulled her in the well head first. Then he and Kanna looked over to be spectators.

Kagura's scream echoes in their ears as she too disappeared down the well and into the modern world.

"Totally tight, dude," said Naraku. "Oh well, peace out!" Then he too jumped into the well, leaving Kanna alone.

"Well, they have abandoned me... In I go," Kanna muttered as she climbed over and hopped in the well.

Meanwhile, in the modern world, Kagome and Inuyasha were walking around town, shopping for food for that night's dinner.

"Hmm, I wonder what Mother is making tonight..." said Kagome.

"Your mom is cooking tonight's dinner? Sweet!" complimented Inuyasha as he tossed his head back and looked up in the sky.

"Don't you want me to cook?" asked Kagome.

"Err, well, unlike yours, I like your mom's cooking!"

"Osuwari!"

BAM!

Heads turned to see what the chaos was coming from but Kagome quickly covered it up. "Oh, it's nothing! He just fell, that's all!"

"Fell? I only fell because of this monster right here!" he hissed at her.

"Osuwari."

BAM!

"I really hate you, Kagome..."

Later on, Inuyasha's face still looked red from the impacts of the ground but he ignored the passing looks as he and Kagome walked on.

"You didn't really have to tell me you didn't like my cooking, you know..." started Kagome.

"Well, I didn't! It is the truth!" defended Inuyasha.

Kagome's blood began to boil when she heard what Inuyasha reply was. "GR! Osuwari!"

BAM!

Inuyasha's incantation necklace glowed and in a second, he was face to face with the ground once again. "What's your freaking problem! This is like the

millionth time today! You know I hate it when you do that!"

"Then be quiet and leave me alone!" screamed Kagome as she continued on without him.

That outburst was more than enough to shut him up for that was more frightening to him than a ten foot tall demon. Then he got up and ran after Kagome.

After a while in walking in silent, Inuyasha spoke up. "Look Kagome... I'm sorry for before, alright?"

"Yeah, sure... You better be!"

"Okay, okay! I am!" said Inuyasha. "You get mad so freaking quickly and-"

Suddenly, Inuyasha stopped and looked in front of him. "Huh? What's wrong, Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.

"OH MY GOD! Sesshoumaru! He's...he's...he's break dancing!" shouted Inuyasha in shock as he pointed a finger toward his brother.

Kagome laughed. "Oh Inuyasha. You're starting to see things! Sesshoumaru can't come to this world, and he's so not break-"

Kagome stopped when she looked in the direction Inuyasha was pointing.

And indeed, Sesshoumaru is break dancing in front of a crowd before their very eyes.

**End of Chapter One**

**A/N:** Well, I hope you all enjoyed it! It was delayed for a long time since I had to think up all the ideas to make it funny… Okay, I'm not that funny which is why writing humor stories are hard and takes a long time for me to actually write down and finish. Well, the next chapter is going to take a long time to write out as well so just hang in there then, I guess. Sorry if I take way too long! Please review in the long run though!


End file.
